Die Frau seiner Träume
by JimBlack
Summary: circa ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Ende erweckt Bills Mitteilung eine alte Erinnerung


Handlungsplot: circa ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Ende erweckt Bills Mitteilung eine alte Erinnerung  
>Die Charaktere gehören wie immer JKR<p>

**Die Frau seiner Träume ****  
><strong>  
>„Dad!" Lauthals hatte Bill losgeschrieen und fiel auch sogleich seinem Vater um den Hals, der überrumpelt zurückwich.<br>„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bist ja ganz aufgelöst. Sag schon, muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" Arthur Weasley war solch spontanes Verhalten seines ältesten Sohnes nicht gewohnt.

Doch der grinste jetzt übers ganze Gesicht und meinte: „Nein, keine Sorgen. Ich bekomme ein Kind! Wir sind schwanger!", um sich nach kurzem Nachdenken zu korrigieren, „Ähem ich wollte sagen: Fleur ist schwanger – wir bekommen ein Baby!"

Ein befreites Lächeln huschte über Arthurs Gesicht, ob Bills Enthusiasmus.  
>Was für schöne Neuigkeiten nach den schlimmen Ereignissen von vor über einem Jahr. Nachdem er einen Sohn begraben musste und den Tod vieler Freunde zu betrauern hatte, war das ein Lichtblick, auf den er lange gewartet hatte. Die tristen Gedanken schob er rasch von sich und umarmte jetzt seinerseits seinen Sohn.<p>

„Oh wie schön – ich freu mich für euch! Weiß es Ma schon?"  
>„Der möchten wir es am Sonntag gemeinsam sagen. Ich hoffe, sie freut sich mit uns", zögerlich hatte Bill es ausgesprochen.<p>

Arthur sah ihn mit ernster aber bestimmter Miene an: „Dass deine Mutter noch immer den Tod von Fred betrauert, ist doch zu verstehen. Das letzte Jahr war für uns alle hart. Umso mehr wird sie sich über ihr erstes Enkelkind freuen. Glaubst du etwa, du hättest so viele Geschwister bekommen, wenn wir nicht beide den Wunsch nach einer großen Kinderschar gehabt hätten?"

Nun grinste Bill wieder ganz selig. „Ich freu mich ja schon so! Fleur hat bereits die Hebamme ausgesucht und ich werde bei der Geburt unseres Kindes selbstverständlich dabei sein."  
>Als er das hörte, war Arthur plötzlich ganz weiß im Gesicht. „Du willst wirklich bei der Geburt dabei sein?", stammelte er. „Überleg dir das doch lieber noch einmal."<br>„Aber Paps", sagte Bill in fast belehrendem Tonfall, „das ist heute so üblich, dass die Männer ihren Frauen bei der Geburt beistehen. Schließlich waren wir ja auch bei der Entstehung des Babys beteiligt, oder?" Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte Bill seinem Vater verschwörerisch zu.

„Na wenn du meinst", murmelte Arthur daraufhin, er war bereits ganz in Gedanken versunken. Denn wie konnte er seinem Sohn seine Bedenken auch erklären? Dabei sprach er doch nur aus eigener Erfahrung. Lange nachdem sein Sohn bereits gegangen war, war Arthur noch ganz in Gedanken versunken.

-.-.-

Wie sehr hatten sich Arthur und Molly auf ihr erstes Kind gefreut.  
>Nach ihrer Heirat hatten sie ungeduldig darauf gewartet, dass Molly schwanger würde, und als es nicht so schnell klappen wollte, wie sie es sich erhofften, waren sie immer wieder enttäuscht gewesen.<p>

Dabei konnte es sicher nicht daran liegen, dass sie zu wenig Sex gehabt hätten. Im Gegenteil: Grundbieder erzogen war Molly als Jungfrau in die Ehe gegangen, aber sie hatte sich vom Debakel ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nicht abschrecken lassen und mit viel Geduld ihrem Ehegatten beigebracht, wie er sie in den siebten Himmel heben konnte. Auch wenn sie zuvor nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, den Befehl „Hände auf die Bettdecke" hatte sie dann doch nicht beherzigt – sie wusste also sehr wohl, was ihr gut tat.

Und somit betrachtete sie Sex nicht als ihre eheliche Pflicht, sondern genoss ihn immer mehr. Und das mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit. Denn auch Arthur selbst konnte nicht seine Hände von ihr lassen. Sie war genau die Frau, die er sich erträumt hatte: Nicht zu groß, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, nicht zu dürr sondern wohlgerundet und ihr Busen war so üppig, dass er es nicht bis zur Hochzeit abwarten konnte ihn zu berühren.

Molly hatte sich damals zwar sehr entrüstet gewehrt, aber es doch sichtlich genossen, wie er diese wunderbaren Brüste in seinen Händen gewogen hatte, sie zuerst sanft gestreichelt hatte, um dann doch fester zuzugreifen und sie sachte zu kneten, und ihre steifen Brustwarzen zu zwirbeln. Als er jedoch ihre Bluse öffnen wollte, um an ihnen zu saugen, hatte sie ihn in seine Schranken gewiesen, das ging ihr dann doch zu weit.

Er musste auf die Hochzeitsnacht warten, aber da ihn seine lieben Brüder und Schwager derart abgefüllt hatten, war er so betrunken, dass er, als er endlich mit Molly allein in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, nur noch ohne viel zu fackeln auf sie drauf fallen und den ärgsten Überdruck ablassen konnte. Danach rollte er sich zur Seite und schlief tief bis zum nächsten Nachmittag. Aber seine kluge Frau hatte es ihm nicht allzu übel genommen und so konnte er bald wieder gutmachen, was er in ihrer ersten Nacht verbockt hatte.

Arthur lächelte. Wenn er heute an seinen Fauxpas dachte, dann war er froh darüber eine so wunderbare verständnisvolle Frau wie Molly zur Frau zu haben.

Molly war eine so sinnliche Frau. Sie selbst meinte zwar, sie sei etwas zu dick, aber er liebte jedes Pfund ihres wunderbaren Körpers.  
>Ihre wohlgerundeten Hüften, ihr rundes Hinterteil, ihre prächtigen Titten – er wusste gar nicht, wie er eine solche Frau verdient hatte. Und als es endlich geklappt hatte und Molly schwanger war, hatte er nie einen Grund sich von ihr abzuwenden – zu gut standen ihr die zusätzlichen Rundungen – sie war für ihn einfach der Inbegriff der Weiblichkeit.<p>

Und dann im Spätherbst war es endlich soweit. Das Baby kündigte sich an! Molly verständigte die Hebamme und es war alles vorbereitet für die Geburt.

Das erste Kind nahm sich ja meistens Zeit, aber dem war in ihrem Fall leider nicht so. Keine Spur von der Hebamme und die Wehen kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen. Arthur war verzweifelt, bemühte sich aber seine Frau nichts merken zu lassen.

„Wir schaffen das schon, Molly.", sprach er ihr , mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, Mut zu. „Ich bin ja bei dir."  
>Doch auch diese Worte, die auch halb dazu gedacht waren, ihn zu beruhigen, zauberten die Hebamme nicht herbei, und so nahm er den Platz zu Mollys Füßen ein um zu tun, was getan werden musste, anstatt, wie es sich für einen werdenden Vater gehörte, im Hausflur auf und ab zu gehen.<p>

Und dann ging alles rasend schnell: Schon war das Köpfchen ihres Kindes zu sehen. Er nahm es behutsam in Empfang und half ihm ans Freie. „Ein Junge!", rief er schließlich entzückt aus, als er das Baby endlich in den Händen hielt, „Molly, wir haben einen Sohn!" Und mit diesen Worten legte er das nasse, blutverschmierte Bündel auf Mollys Bauch.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und die leicht gehetzte Hebamme trat ein. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hände zusammen, als sie die Szene sah und schickte Arthur energisch hinaus. Aber zu spät. Irgendetwas hatte in seinem Kopf Klick gemacht. Seine schreiende Frau, das nasse Bettlaken, Blut und dieser riesige Babykopf, der sich den Weg durch Mollys ach so süße enge Höhle bannte.

Wie sollte das jemals wieder mit dem Sex funktionieren?

Glücklicherweise hatten beide nach der Geburt alle Hände voll zu tun. Und als Molly nach einigen Wochen meinte: „Die Hebamme hat gesagt, es sei alles okay. Wir dürfen jetzt wieder alles machen", und ihm dabei verschwörerisch zublinzelte, war er darüber gar nicht erfreut. „Das hat doch Zeit, meine Liebe.", wich er aus, „Jetzt ruh dich doch erst einmal so richtig aus."  
>Den Schatten, der über das Gesicht seiner Frau zog, sah er bereits nicht mehr, weil er sich über das Bettchen seines Sohnes Bill beugte.<p>

Molly war ja eigentlich eine sehr geduldige Frau, aber als Arthur nach Monaten noch immer keine Annäherungsversuche machte, wurde sie immer unruhiger. Was war nur los mit ihm? Es ging ihr blendend, sie war schon sehr routiniert im Versorgen ihres Sohnes, der auch bereits einige Stunden nachts durchschlief, aber Arthur machte keinerlei Anstalten unter ihre Bettdecke zu schlüpfen. Eines Abends nahm sie sich ein Herz und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa.

„Arthur, mein Lieber. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide jetzt nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer gehen?", gurrte sie, und schmiegte sich dabei eng an ihn.  
>„Ach geh doch schon mal vor, Molly, wenn du müde bist. Ich muss noch den Artikel fertig lesen. Warte nicht auf mich."<p>

Schön, langsam reichte es! Hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr auf sie? Hatte er eine andere? Immer wieder kam er erst spät nach hause, ging viel später als sie zu Bett, oder viel früher. Er ging ihr wirklich aus dem Weg. Nicht dass er sie nicht mehr geküsst und umarmt hätte. Er nannte sie liebevoll „sein Mollyröllchen" und seine auch Küsse waren noch genauso leidenschaftlich wie früher. Aber das war es dann auch schon.

Wie sollten sie auf diese Weise zu ihrer zahlreichen Kinderschar kommen, von der sie immer gesprochen hatten? Und noch viel wichtiger: Wie sollte Molly wieder ihre Leidenschaft ausleben können?

Sie grübelte lange hin und her, und dann unternahm sie das einzig Mögliche. Sie suchte ihre Hebamme auf. Wenn jemand Bescheid über solch ein Problem wusste, dann ja wohl jene Frau, die ständig damit zu tun hatte. Ein wenig peinlich war es Molly ja schon aber angesichts der Wichtigkeit des Problems unumgänglich.

Arthur war ungeheuer beruhigt. Molly hatte es aufgegeben ihn zu bedrängen. Abends saßen sie gemütlich beim Essen, während Bill meistens schon schlief. Molly erzählte von ihrem Tag und dem neuesten Klatsch der Nachbarn und er sprach über seinen Arbeitstag.

An dem einen Abend, der ihm lang noch in Erinnerung bleiben sollte, war es genauso. Bill schlief und sie saßen entspannt zusammen. Arthur löffelte seine Suppe und genoss das Bier, das ihm Molly hingestellt hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Ihm war heiß und mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass sich sein Glied in seiner Hose immer mehr verhärtete. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Teller zu leeren und murmelte dann rasch was von „Badezimmer", während Molly in die Küche ging, um die Hauptspeise zu holen.

Im Bad angekommen, verschloss er eilends die Tür, öffnete seine Hose und befreite seine pochende Erektion. Ja, diesen Teil seines Körpers hatte er in letzter Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich in seine Jugendzeit zurückversetzt, wo er das Wichsen auch hektisch, und vor allem heimlich unter der Bettdecke im Schlafsaal oder auf dem Jungenklo erledigt hatte.

Doch was sein musste, musste eben sein. Seine Hände glitten fest und immer schneller über sein hartes Glied und als Molly rief, wo er denn bleibe, war sein „Ich komme gleich" durchaus doppelsinnig gemeint. Erschöpft aber befriedigt lehnte er sich kurz auf das Waschbecken, säuberte sich und kehrte mit möglichst unschuldiger Miene ins Esszimmer zurück.

Molly schien nichts zu merken und unterhielt sich weiterhin ganz unbeschwert mit ihm. Aber was war das? Arthur konnte sich nicht wirklich auf das köstliche Essen konzentrieren. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zu Molly hinüber. Es sah so ungeheuer sinnlich aus, wie sie jeden Bissen genüsslich zum Mund führte und die Gabel immer wieder sauber leckte. Wann hatte sie zuletzt seinen Großen so hingebungsvoll behandelt? Das war wohl Ewigkeiten her! Ihre Brüste zeichneten sich durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse klar ab und er musste sie einfach immer wieder ansehen.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht mein Lieber? Du isst ja kaum etwas", erkundigte sich Molly besorgt. „Oh doch,", beeilte er sich zu sagen, „Es schmeckt sehr gut. Ich war nur grad so in Gedanken."  
>„Willst du mich nicht an deinen Gedanken Teil haben lassen?", fragte Molly daraufhin.<p>

Wollte er das? Ja, im Moment wollte er eigentlich nichts lieber als das. Wieso stand er nicht einfach auf und zog sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer? Seine Hose wurde ihm schon wieder zu eng. Er war hochgradig geil und ihm gegenüber saß seine angetraute Ehefrau, die es doch selbst auch wollte. Konnte er nicht endlich diesen großen Kinderkopf aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen? Bill lag im Zimmer nebenan, Mollys wunderbar warme, enge, feuchte Möse gehörte doch wieder ihm!

Jetzt hatte sich Molly kurz vorgebeugt und er erhaschte einen Blick auf ihr festes Fleisch. Oh, wie sehr er doch darauf Appetit hatte! Molly hob gerade ihr Wasserglas hoch und trank, als er ungeschickt an den Tisch stieß. Sie verschüttete etwas vom Inhalt ihres Glases über ihre Bluse und Arthur starrte sie fasziniert an. Mollys Brüste zeichneten sich deutlich unter dem nassen Blusenstoff ab, ihre Brustwarzen drückten sich aufgerichtet durch.

„Oh, wie ungeschickt von mir", stammelte Molly, stellte das Glas beiseite, nahm ihre Stoffserviette und begann ihre Bluse über ihrer rechten Brust trockenzureiben. Als sie diese dann auch noch mit der linken Hand leicht anhob, war es vollends um Arthur geschehen: Er konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Er griff zu seinem Glas, um einen tiefen Schluck zu nehmen, das half aber nicht wirklich gegen die Trockenheit in seinem Mund. Und schon gar nicht gegen diese glühende Hitze, die sich in seinem Unterleib immer mehr ausbreitete. Es hatte ihn zwar noch nie gestört, wenn Molly ihre Brüste selbst liebkoste, aber es war nun wirklich an der Zeit es endlich wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Den Blick nicht von ihr abwendend schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, um hinter sie zu treten. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und ließ sie dann langsam hinuntergleiten auf ihre festen Rundungen. Genauso langsam zog sie ihre eigenen Hände weg. Vorsichtig wog er diese wunderbaren Halbkugeln in seinen Händen. Behutsam drückte er zu, doch bald wurde er forscher und begann sie mit seinen großen Händen zu kneten. Mollys Seufzen zeigte ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er ihre vielen Knöpfe und hatte nun direkten Zugang zu ihrem heißen Fleisch. Was für ein unglaublicher Anblick. Diese wunderbaren Kugeln hatte er zuletzt nur gesehen, wenn der kleine Bill daran hing und gierig saugte. Aber der Kleine war abgestillt und jetzt gehörten sie wieder ihm, ihm ganz allein.

Arthurs Hände glitten gierig über Mollys Rundungen. Sie sagte kein Wort, schloss bloß die Augen. Er packte fester zu und erreichte damit, dass seine Frau erneut leise aufstöhnte. Arthur drückte seinen Unterleib gegen ihren Rücken, so dass sie mit Sicherheit seine harte Männlichkeit spüren konnte und rieb sich sanft an ihr. Sie war wie Wachs in seinen Händen, sie genoss, was seine Hände mit ihr anstellten, oder hatte sie vielleicht auch Angst, dass er es wieder sein lassen würde? Dass er erneut die Panik bekommen und sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen würde? Nein, er wollte ihr diese Angst nehmen. Er beugte sich vor und raunte ihr „Steh auf" ins Ohr und sie gehorchte willig. Dann drehte er sie zu sich um und hob sie mit einem festen Griff unter ihre Hinterbacken auf den Tisch.

Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft. Die schlimmen Bilder, die seit Monaten in seinem Kopf herumspukten, waren ausradiert. Seine Lippen glitten an ihrem Hals hinab zu ihren Brüsten, seine Zunge leckte über ihre erigierten Warzen und dann saugte er abwechselnd an ihnen. Nicht nur er selbst schien das alles vermisst zu haben. Molly stöhnte bei dieser Behandlung und wisperte: „Oh Arthur, endlich – wie sehr habe ich mich nach deinen Händen gesehnt, nach deinen Lippen, deiner Leidenschaft – oh, ich bin so heiß auf dich. Ich will dich – jetzt – sofort. Bitte nimm mich – ich will dich in mir spüren – will, dass du mich so wie früher ausfüllst ..."

Arthur überlegte nicht lange. Na ja, er war doch ein pflichtbewusster Ehemann. Dann sollte er der Bitte seiner Gemahlin wohl besser nachkommen. Mollys Rock hoch- und ihren Schlüpfer ausziehen und seine Hose aufknöpfen, waren in Windeseile erledigt. Ohne weiteres Zwischenspiel drang er in sie ein. Und sie war heiß, feucht und so wunderbar eng wie eh und je. Wie hatte er nur jemals daran zweifeln können? Er nahm sie mit wilder Entschlossenheit und es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an endlich wieder in ihre Möse abzuspritzen und nicht verstohlen im Bad. Ihr Stöhnen überzeugte ihn von der Richtigkeit seines Tuns. Etwas außer Atem zog er sich schließlich zurück. Sie sah ihn mit einem so zufriedenen Ausdruck an, ihr Blick wirkte noch leicht abwesend und ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sagte: „Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht wieder solch eine Ewigkeit, bis wir das wiederholen."

Da streckte er seine Hände nach ihr aus, zog sie vom Tisch und eng an sich und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Nein, meine Liebe, aber ein paar Minuten musst du dich schon gedulden." Und dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Molly konnte nach dieser Nacht wohl zufrieden sein - bei der Anzahl von Wiederholungen. ...

Arthur war am nächsten Morgen nicht aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Er schnarchte lautstark vor sich hin, aber Molly sah ihn zufrieden an und schickte eine Eule ins Ministerium, dass ihr Mann unpässlich sei. Er hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht auch wirklich verausgabt. Und sie war zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder voll auf ihre Kosten gekommen.

Während sie das Teewasser aufsetzte, griff sie verstohlen zu dem kleinen Fläschchen, das in Papier eingewickelt in der Küchenlade ruhte. Sie hatte es von ihrer Hebamme bekommen mit den Worten es vorsichtig anzuwenden: „Ein paar Tropfen genügen." Tja, das Fläschchen war leer. Molly wollte schließlich auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Schmunzelnd las sie noch einmal den aufgedruckten Text:

„Mutters Helferlein – Rabbitessenz:  
>Gehst nur zum Schlafen du zu Bett,<br>dein Alter ist nur mehr bloß nett,  
>fünf Tropfen Manneskraft ins Bier<br>dein laxer Mann wird rasch zum Stier."

Dann ließ sie das Fläschchen in den Mülleimer fallen. Ja, es war wieder alles so, wie es sein sollte. Das Fläschchen hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan. Nur eins wusste Molly mit Sicherheit. Die nächsten Geburten durfte ihr Mann draußen vor der Tür verbringen.

. - . - . - . –

Sonntags nach dem gemeinsamen Essen hatten Bill und Fleur die freudige Nachricht auch Molly überbracht. Sie hatte Freudentränen in den Augen und umarmte ihre beiden Kinder innig. Ja sie hatte endlich auch Fleur wie ihre eigene Tochter ins Herz geschlossen. Aber auf Bills Mitteilung er werde bei der Geburt dabei sein reagierte sie genauso zurückhaltend wie Arthur. Ihm warf sie einen verschwörenden Blick zu und bat Fleur dann ihr doch noch in der Küche beim Wegräumen zu helfen.

Arthur schmunzelte als er für sich und Bill ein Gläschen Digestif einschenkte. Auf seine Frau konnte er sich eben verlassen.


End file.
